wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Farlan Dolorin
Farlan Dolorin is a main character in Flagrante Delicto. He is known for being the King of Chattel, older brother of Crown Prince Chalix and Princess Merridy, and cousin of Jupiter Dolorin. He is 6'1 and weighs 84kg. He is 24-28 years old, born on 3rd Quartus, 587. Background Farlan was seven years old when his mother died, so he remembers her better than Chalix. He doesn't hold it against Merridy as his brother does, but rather takes it upon himself to serve as a role model for her. Over the years, Farlan has always been protective of his younger sister, although when it comes to his siblings, he will always take Chalix's word over hers. Farlan was twenty-one at the time of the raid on the Temple and the slaughter of the Gifted ones. Although he had just become King at this time after his father's death, he did not sanction the slaughter or the theft of the Sceptre, and to this day does not know who did. He has since attempted to make peace with the Gifted ones, despite the uneasy attitude of his younger brother towards their kind. Appearance Farlan has the same strong features as his younger brother, although he has black hair instead of brown. He also has a more lanky build than his other siblings, but he does possess the traditional Dolorin green eyes. Personality Farlan has an easygoing and laidback personality. He's always up for a laugh and is quite easily amused. Unlike his brother, he is not quick to anger and doesn't take many affronts too personally. Despite his position, he has not let the power go to his head. Many view Farlan as stupid and naive, but although he is not very intelligent, he is neither of these things. He is often frivolous and may tend to spend more money on celebrations than he should. He may rely on advice from Dommiel and Chalix. Ambitions The ironic thing is that Farlan does not desire to be King. It is a position that he was granted by right of birth rather than actual want for the role. He only aspires to be a good King and loved by his people, although sometimes he finds it hard. Strengths Farlan's naturally friendly nature and easy charm mean that he is popular among most of his court, as well as most of the people. This popularity is what makes it hard for possible contestants to try and get the better of him using wits, as any insult to the King is highly frowned upon. Weaknesses Farlan is, to a great extent, unaware of the political power play that surrounds him. This mean he often does not know his friends from his enemies, and is not aware that even those closest to him plot against him. He is also viewed as having a soft heart due to his merciful nature. Habits Farlan will often play the jovial card to try and take away the strain of ruling. He is often viewed as frivolous as he enjoys throwing celebrations. He also enjoys hunting and hawking, although he isn't much good at either. Relationships 'Family' 'Chalix Dolorin (591)' Farlan and Chalix used to have a close relationship, but although the years mean they are not as close anymore, the two still get along and Chalix respects and admires his older brother. Farlan views Chalix as the typical younger brother, although he does not approve of how Chalix will unleash his temper upon women. Farlan cares a lot about Chalix and is trying to put him in a position in which he will be ready to ascend the throne, yet he does not believe Chalix will make a good King. 'Merridy Dolorin (594)' Farlan's baby sister. He cares deeply about her and has a soft spot for her, which she often uses to her advantage. He is very protective of her, although he will not step in if Dommiel does anything, because he is her husband. Farlan is sympathetic towards his younger sister's plight, but is also aware that she must do her duty as a good wife. 'Jupiter Dolorin (592)' Farlan is under the belief that Jupiter thinks highly of him, although this is only because of the flattery he receives from his cousin. Farlan is a bit suspicious of Jupiter, although he doesn't know the extent of his cousin's plots. However he is sympathetic towards the fact that Jupiter has no parents or siblings or his own, and does his best to accommodate him as a member of the family. 'Friends' 'Dommiel Rhindal (589)' While not as close with Dommiel as his brother and cousin, Farlan still has an easygoing relationship with Dommiel, if only because Dommiel thinks it wise to be in good favour with the King. 'Love Interests' 'Allion Hornek (588)' Despite the many suitors who have tried to woo Farlan into granting them the position of queen, he remains steadfastly involved with the Captain of his guard, Allion. The pair have kept their relationship secret from most of the castle with Farlan's sister being one of the few who knows of it.